


Welcome to Rare Pair Hell

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Rare Pair, Soulmate AU, Tags to be added, Trans Character, Transboy Tsukishima, Tsukki is a little shit, Tumblr Prompts, i don't know how to tag, pining!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: just lots of self indulgent rare pair fics, because they're so hard to find T-T (there'll be lots of Tsukki ships)you can ask for requests, but I'm not sure they'll be good





	1. Wedding(TanaTsuki)

**Author's Note:**

> yah, I just ship tsukki with everyone.
> 
> Based on this: https://nothingtoseehereipromise.tumblr.com/post/156586619388/person-a-im-thinking-a-spring-wedding-or-maybe

Tsukishima and Tanaka were lazing around on their couch. A boring movie played on the TV, some rom-com Tanaka insisted on watching. The only source of light came from there and illuminated their faces. 

Tsukishima was snuggly cuddled up against his lovers side, legs tucked up to his stomach, half lying on the couch. His hand kept coming back to a bowl of sugared strawberries that sat on the coffee table. His favorite blue sweater with a lighter star on the right chest part daily thrown over, simply because he was cold, not because he thought he needed to dress. His long legs were partly hidden by one of Tanakas sweatpants, that were slightly pulled up to end under the blonds knees. His black glasses sat upon his thin nose, the golden brown eyes behind them focused on the dumb story of the movie. 

Next to him sat Tanaka in a half cross legged way. His one leg, the one Tsukki leant on, sat on the ground, the other brought up on the couch. His one arm was wrapped around Tsukishimas waist, sometimes coming up to play with his hair. the other hand followed his lovers example at times, getting strawberries to his mouth or softly stroking along the length of Keis upper arm, that leant against the bald one. A green dinosaur hoodie hung of Ryuus shoulders, that originally belonged to Tsukishima, but when Tanaka borrowed clothes, he never gave them back. He had also pulled up his sweat pants to under his knees, even though they fit him, just to match with his lover. Ryuus own blue grey eyes kept switching between the television and the beauty leaning on his side.

They cuddled up to each other in silence, the only sound in the room coming from the TV and their soft breaths. Since long their mutual silence wasn't awkward anymore. There was a time, when Tanaka always thought the quiet laid so heavily on his shoulders and would uselessly try to fill it. But after a few months, Ryuu learnt that Tsukki loved quiet moments between them. Just feeling the other next to them and letting the loud voices in his head come to rest. The silence not only filling the room, but also comfortably shutting up the demons inside Keis head. Tanaka was glad to have learnt that and also thought, maybe, it was only possible for him to see the other so much, simply, because it’s Kei. He doubted, he could have gotten that much of a silent understanding with anyone else. 

“Hey, when do you wanna hold the wedding?“, Tanaka eventually broke their quiet trance. Absentmindedly, Ryuunosuke felt how Keis head shifted against his chest/side. “I think spring would be a good time, no? The cherry blossoms bloom then, we could hold the wedding outside“, Tanaka felt how Tsukishima slowly sat up, but he didn't mind. Kei often repositioned himself to look at him, when Tanaka started talking. “Or maybe in fall? The red leaves are pretty too. But it shouldn't be too cold!“, Ryuu started again, not noticing the look his lover gave him. Kei lifted his eyebrow and listened to Tanaka rambling a bit. 

A minute or five passed, as Tanaka kept talking about the season and their 'wedding‘. Finally, Kei decided to burst his bubble. “Ryuu, babe, this sounds pretty and all, but we aren't even engaged“, Tsukishima watched with an amused smirk how Ryuu finally realized. His face fell and his mouth hang open. Even his arm dropped from around Keis waist. Their movie was long forgotten. Tsukishima almost felt bad for the snort that left him at Tanakas moment of realization. “So thAT'S WHAT I FORGOT YESTERDAY!“, Ryuunosuke yelled and got up from the couch, sprinting towards their bedroom. Kei felt a blush grow on his cheeks, as realization punched him in the face, too. Ryuu wanted to marry him. Ryuu wanted to propose ti /him/.

Tanaka returned to the living room, a dark, small box I his hands. To be honest, he was stunned, when he found Tsukki curled up on the couch. His long legs were tucked to his chest, face hidden by the arms laid on his knees. But Ryuu saw the red on the tips of Keis ears and grinned. He kneeled down in front of his blond lover and put the box in one hand, the other going up to Tsukkis curls. “Kei?“, Tanaka asked as softly as he could and grinned as Tsukishima peeked over his arms down at the baldie. Ryuu waited patiently until Kei was ready. Slowly, he lifted his head, chin leant on his arms. By now, he was probably teasing as payback. A small smile grazed the blonds lips, as he fully uncurled and but his legs on the ground on both of Tanakas sides, his one hand holding Ryuus free one, the other on the couch behind him. 

Ryuu coughed into his hand once dramatically twice, before looking up at Kei again. The sight made the blonds breath catch in his throat. Ryuunosukes eyes were full of adoration and love and it was all almost too much for him. „Tsukishima Kei, would you do me the honor of becoming Tanaka Kei?“, Ryuu asked, squeezing Keis hand a bit. Tsukki snorted. “Nah, you need to adopt my name, so Yamaguchi doesn't have an existential crisis, over not being able t call me Tsukki anymore“, Kei laughed but nodded his head, his golden brown eyes getting watery. “Wait! Does that mean I’d be Tsukki too?“, Ryuus face lit up a bit and he opened the box. Kei was mildly surprised at the ring, but should have expected it. It was an almost shining silver with a small gem in the middle, a crescent moon wrapped around it. “I guess, but with that ring, we definitely need you to take on my name“, Kei pressed slightly and smiled, looking at Ryuu again. The latter shrugged and got up to push into the others space. “Tsukishima Ryuunosuke. I’m fine with it“, Ryuu nuzzled Keis nose with his own and grinned at him. “Is that a yes then?“, Kei nodded happily, the happy tears gathering behind his glasses.


	2. How are you doing? (OiYaha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How's the prettiest person in the world doing?"
> 
> "I don't know. How are you doing?"

Oikawa hummed as he entered the gym, only to find most of the team already practicing. Watari was doing receives with Kindaichi and Kunimi. Kyoutani and Iwaizumi were practicing spikes with Yahaba setting for them. Well, at least that was probably what thy were supposed to be doing, since Kyoutani and Yahaba were screaming at each other again and Iwaizumi stood next to them, arms crossed and angrily tapping his foot. Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked past Oikawa and started stretching. Oikawa stood a bit to the side though and watched the scene unfold. He wanted to see how Yahaba could handle Kyoutani. He would have to next year as captain after all. 

Oikawa watched how Yahaba visibly tried to calm down, taking a deep breath. His shoulders tensed and he closed his eyes. Iwaizumi seemed to know, to hold back and silently distanced himself from the two to stand by Oikawas side. Kyoutanis mouth opened and apparently he said something offending, because Yahabas eyes snapped open and he started to scream at the other again. Despite their voice level, no one really heard what they were talking about. Watari had stopped his receive training and watched his fellow second years. He took a tentative step towards them, but Oikawa reprimanded him with a look. ’We can’t always look out for them, neither can you’, he wanted to convey and Watari seemed to understand as he went back to his receives. 

By now Kyoutani and Yahaba looked like they were ready to jump at each others throat, but Oikawa wanted to wait just a tad bit longer, before letting Iwaizumi intervene. Shigeru looked away angrily and spat some words out, that made Kentarou frown deeper. But now, the younger setter saw Oikawas expectant look from the side lines and sighed exasperated. Kyoutani opened his mouth to retort something, when Yahaba stopped him with an upheld hand. It looked like the taller of the two tried to reason with Kentarou. 

Silence spread through the gym and everyone was expecting a fight breaking out by now. Kyoutani sighed finally and bowed his head slightly, scratching the back of his head. Yahaba seemed relieved, nodding his head too and picked up a volleyball from the cart. Oikawa smiled as he watched the practice go on peacefully and went to do his own stretches.

-

Oikawa stretched his arms, fully content. Practice went really well today, except from the incident at the beginning, but that was resolved nicely too. Aside from a few memes thrown in mainly from Makki and Mattsun, everything went smoothly. 

They were in the clubroom, Kyoutani and Iwaizumi saying their goodbyes and leaving Yahaba and Oikawa alone. Tooru was just pacing his final things and Shigeru sat on a bench, tying his shoes. The older setter smiled and went up behind his boyfriend. The artificial light of the lamps reflected slightly on his fluffy hair and a soft frown was on the Youngers face. Oikawa tapped his shoulder to get his attention. YAhaba only gave a small hum of acknowledgement, tying his other shoe now.   
“So, how is the prettiest person in the world doing?“, they had barely had any chance to talk today, school or practice getting in the way. Oikawa saw a small smirk forming on Yahabas lips, but it could also be a smile. Anyway, Tooru was worried. Otherwise, Shigeru showed no sign of acknowledging his senpai and Oikawa frowned. 

But almost too casually, as if he was only talking about the weather seven words left Yahabas mouth, accompanied with a shrug.

“I don't know. How are you doing?“

Tooru almost choked on the breath he took in. He coughed a few times and barely registered Shigeru sitting up and looking at him over his shoulder. 

Oikawas voice cracked as he looked with almost tears in his eyes at his grinning boyfriend. 

“I’m fine“.

-

[Seijoh group chat]

ToTheFellaOverThere: Heeey, who's prettier, Shi- chan or me?

WithTheHellaGoodHair: Oikawa

ToTheFellaOverThere: Shi-chan!! You're not allowed to vote!

Pure Soul: You two are saps

Memetsun: I’m gonna throw up

Hanameme: first the matching nicknames and now this

ToTheFellaOverThere: Hey!! (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

WithTheHelloGoodHair: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/158033264197/person-a-so-hows-the-prettiest-person-in-the
> 
> If it was unclear the people in the chat are: ToTheFellaOverThere - Oikawa  
> WithTheHellaGoodHair - Yahaba  
> Pure Soul - Watari  
> Memetsun - Matsukawa  
> Hanameme - Hanamaki
> 
> Hope you liked this!


	3. You give the boy a dog and he teaches it how to bite(AsaTsuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Great! Because I'm not! Enjoy your date, nerds!"

Nishinoya, Azumane and Tsukishima took a bit longer in the locker room. Yamaguchi had already went ahead to extra practice with Shimada. Tsukki was searching for his glasses in his bag and Noya found it hilarious how the other was basically blind without those. He was blind to some things even with them though. Nishinoya watched how Asahis gaze lingered on the tall blonds back. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips, as the libero looked on. It was completely embarrassing how the tall ace pined for Tsukishima. And the other way round. Shouldn't they both be observing enough to notice these things? It was so obvious! You even suspected that Hinata knew, though he wasn't sure. Just today was a moment between them, that was a perfect example. 

They had been practicing blocking and took a quick break. Tsukishima had been drying his forehead with a towel, when Asahi approached him and handed him a water bottle. Both ands had lingered as their fingers brushed against each other and they held the others gaze too long for it to be simply platonic or one sided. These two really needed to learn how to take a hint. 

Tsukishima was more open with Azumane, holding casual conversations on their way back or between breaks. And the snarks towards Aaah held no bite and were few to begin with.   
Asahi always seemed calmer next to the tall blond and his fidgeting was way less. When had Noya become an observer, though?

A frustrated groan pulled Yuu out of his thoughts and looked over at Kei, who was rummaging through his bag, clearly annoyed. Asahi broke out of his stupor too and kneeled down next to the blond. “Should I help you?“, there had never really been a time, where Asahi had been nervous to talk with Tsukishima. He was always weirdly calm, compared to when he would talk to Yachi. 

Yuu saw how Kei frowned a bit, before nodding and letting Asahi, with his better eyesight, look for the glasses. The pining look in Tsukishimas eyes was almost unbearable and so… out of character. 

A small hum left Asahis lips as he finally found Keis glasses and put them on the blond. Both looked into each others eyes for a moment, before blushing and pulling back. Asahis blush was much more obvious than the faint tinge on Tsukishimas ears, but Noya had them figured out by now. They stood up and Kei slung his bag over his shoulder. Nishinoya decided enough was enough.

„Hey, Tsukishima! You free on Friday? Like, around 8pm or something?“, the libero asked, bounding over and slapping the blonds back. Tsukishima flinched and looked over at Yuu with a raised eyebrow. “…yeah, why?“,Tsukki hesitated, utterly suspicious of Nishinoya. But he ignored Tsukishimas question and turned to Asahi, who was already looking at him, confused. “You too?“, Noya asked and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Yeah?“, Asahi answered, perplexed as to where this was leading. Nishinoya already made his way over to the door as escape plan. “Great! Because I'm not! Enjoy your date, nerds!“, and he ran out of the locker room down the stairs and catching up with Tanaka.

-

From: soft tol  
thanks… (*´ω`*)

Nishinoya grinned at the text he got from Asahi Friday evening and patted himself on the shoulder mentally. Yes, he was a great matchmaker!

-

Okay, no. He regretted this. Who the fuck could have guessed they'd be like this when dating?! 

It was Monday morning practice and Noya regretted his every life choice. Tsukishima was the cuddly type and a little shit on top of that?! Every little break he sucked up to Asahi like a lost puppy or something… nah, more like a cat, because he was giving that shit eating smirk to everyone who spoke up to it. And salt, everyone who said something was sassed. The only one not surprised was Yamaguchi. 

And Asahi was just as bad. A big, cuddly puppy in human form. He seemed to love the attention he got from Kei. Small kisses to the forehead, cheeks or nose were shared between them and honestly, it was so cute it made Tanaka want to vomit. 

Yachi and Yamaguchi were the only ones capable of talking with them properly. Even Sugawara caved under the cuteness of it. 

-

That evening Nishinoya received another message and he almost threw his phone across the room.

From: salty tol  
Thank you, Nishinoya-senpai~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/158883593017/person-c-hey-are-you-free-on-friday-like
> 
> Talk AsaTsuki to me  
> God, I love this rare pair
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	4. He's so pretty(AkaSugaOi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong?"
> 
> "He's so pretty"

The atmosphere in the small cafe was cozy and comfortable. Few people sat here, some working on college/school work others surfing the internet or reading. In one corner two pretty boys sat. 

One was hunched over his homework. His silver hair kept falling in his eyes and his nimble fingers repeatedly pushed it back. One of those delicate fingers scratched near a mole under his left eye. His brown eyes were concentrated on the papers, as his tongue swiped out to wet his soft, slim lips.

The other was staring seemingly nowhere. His head rested in his left palm and his chocolate brown gaze swiped over the people in the cafe. A hand swept through his just as brown, soft hair, before he released a sigh. He hid his face in both his hands and a soft whimper escaped his throat.

The others head snapped up at the sound and watched the brunets movements with a worried gaze. “What happened, Oikawa?“, he finally asked and reached out to the boy sat opposite him. Oikawa shook his head, face still hidden. Another sob came from him, before he looked up at the silver haired boy. His eyes seemed puffy already and his lip quivered a bit. The brunet pointed over to a third person, standing at the bar, ordering drinks.

The person was utterly and stunningly beautiful. The raven hair was just the right type of messy and curled just so slightly at the ends. His slim eyes were a beautiful, metallic blue, with a light shimmer of green. His neutral expression fit him so well and he tugged slightly on his fingers, while he was waiting for their drinks.

The silver haired boy raised a brow in question. “Did something happen between you two?“, he asked and observed the brunet sat opposite him, who was still watching the other person. The soft hair shook as he shook his head no. A soft sigh escaped the first boy. He watched Oikawa with a worried gaze, as he tried to think of what could be wrong, when another sob came from him. 

“He’s so pretty, Suga“, Oikawa whispered, making eye contact with the other. He stared straight into Sugas eyes. “He’s so pretty“, the latter raised a brow in question at the repetition. “What?“, Suga asked wearily, wondering what Oikawa was planning now. “Akaashi’s. So. Goddamn. Pretty“, Oikawa repeated again, his stare showing how utterly serious he was. 

The third boy walked over to the two with drinks in hand and sat them on the table. He was just about to sit down, when Oikawas ’request’ stopped him. 

“Akaashi, I need you to kiss me. Now“, a thick, black eyebrow was lifted at the request and Akaashi smiled slightly at the brunet. Not really one to deny Oikawa his wish, the raven haired boy leant forward until his lips brushed the others. Almost hungrily, Oikawa leant into the kiss and wrapped a hand into the black hair, tugging softly. Both boys smiled and a sigh left the brunets lips as they parted again. Akaashi was released and sat down next to Suga. The silver haired boy smiled at the other and raised a questioning eyebrow, asking the other something on a mental wavelength. Akaashi smiled and leant forward to place a soft peck on Sugar lips.

All three knew Akaashi was doing this all on purpose and loved getting smothered by his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/156858675597/person-a-sobs-all-of-a-sudden-person-c-oh-my
> 
> Akaashi is a little shit that knows he's goddamn pretty. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed those pretty setters


	5. Compare answers with your nemesis(YahaWata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if you don't have any friends?"
> 
> "Then compare answers with your nemesis"

A little ring resounded in the classroom that was formerly filled with the sound of pens writing on paper and tapping feet. Most students looked up, others tried to squeeze more time in and continued working, until they got glared at by the teacher. 

“Okay then, compare your answers with friends around you“, the teacher announced clapping her hands together as a final sign to stop working at the paper. Yahaba looked up, leaning back in his chair, raising his hand. The teacher nodded at him. “What if you don't have any friends?“, he asked her, keeping eye contact. The teacher held his stare and with complete seriousness answered.

“Then compare answers with your nemesis“

Yahaba sighed in response, hanging his head. “Okay then“, and turned to Watari who was sat beside him. “What did you get?“, he asked the smaller with a playful exasperated expression. His barely suppressed grin betrayed him, though. 

Watari didn't look up from his phone in his lap, writing Kyoutani from what Yahaba could see. The libero pushed Yahabas papers and pens from his desks without looking up. “Goddamnit!“, Shigeru cursed, bending to pick up his stuff. He barely felt a stare on his butt, that surely belonged to Watari. When the setter sat up again, he found Watari looking at him from the corner of his eyes. A sly smile was on his face and his phones camera was turned towards Yahaba. The latter raised a silver eyebrow. “Did you just sent Kyoutani a picture of my butt?“, Yahaba heard a girl choke behind him and the two volleyball players turned to her. 

The girl was whispering something to a friend, that had sat down at her table to compare answers. Yahaba smiled exasperated at the girls and Watari smirked, throwing up a peace sign. While the girls got flustered at being found out. 

“I ship it“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: https://rustypenny12.tumblr.com/post/159826934320/something-that-happened-at-my-school-today-but 
> 
> My salty baby Yahaba and my pure Watari, yeah! (Seijoh doesn't deserve any of the pain and angst, they're my babies)
> 
> (sry, it's short...)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. I'm stuck(LevTsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck in my binder
> 
> Lol nerd
> 
> (Transboy!Tsukki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random nonsense: I once wanted to look for 'Tsukki ships', but fucked up and typed 'Tsukkis hips' - still got results.

Lev hummed along to a song blasting into his ears. The lyrics were English and he couldn't really understand everything, but Tsukishima had recommended it, so he had to listen to it. Yamaguchi once told him that you could pretty easily understand the blond of you just listen to the same songs as he does. Lev was going over his English homework and hummed the bit of the lyrics he could understand. 

"So kiss me like nobodies watchin' yeah people are talkin'~", Lev sung along in a horrible accent, not being able to concentrate on his work. He just concentrated on the song, trying to translate it. The tall middle blocker ended up deciding to look up the lyrics later. 

So while he was concentrated on the music, the sudden sound of his phone receiving a message resounded in his ears and he fell of his chair. Groaning, Lev removed his headphones. The silver haired college student looked at his phone.

From: Tsukki!!! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
Do you even hear me? Are you home?

Levs silver eyebrows raised at that and he was about to type something back, when he heard an exasperated groan from Keis bedroom. Their dorm room had two bedrooms and Tsukki didn't really feel comfortable to sleep in one bed with Lev yet. 

From: Tsukki!!! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
Help me I'm stuck in my binder  
I know you're home, I heard you

Lev chuckled. It kind of reminded him of a cat meme Kuroo send him once of a cat stuck in a hanger. 

Standing up and putting the headphones on the table, he quickly typed a reply. 

To: Tsukki!!! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
lol nerd

He rushed to Keis room. Stopping in front of it as he got another message. He pulled his phone from his pocket unlocking it. 

From: Tsukki!!! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
I'm going to break up with you, asshole

Levs eyes widened and he pushed the door open, complete distress portrayed on his face. "Tsukki!! No, don't leave me!", he cried out. Kei almost dropped his phone in his surprise. Lev stopped in the doorway to take in the position of his boyfriend, always making sure his eyes never strayed lower than the collarbone. Keis arms were suspended in the air because of the tight fabric of the binder keeping them up in an awkward angle. Half of his face was hidden by the same thing, concealing his frowning face partly. 

Lev chuckled slightly as he walked over to his smaller boyfriend. "This is not funny, dumbass", Kei growled as he took a small breath. Levs fingers grazed the soft skin on his arms to push the fabric down. "Do i get endearing nicknames like Hinata now too? We're already that far in our relationship?", Keis eyes widened a bit, but Lev remembered that the blond probably couldn't see anything, because of the missing glasses. The silver haired boy pushed the binder down and over Keis chest, making sure not to make more contact than necessary with it. He reached over to the glasses laying on the table nearby, but Kei stopped him. "I'm wearing contacts, but thank you", Lev smiled at the blond and took a step back, so the other could pull on a shirt. 

When Kei was wearing clothes again, Lev wrapped his boyfriend into a hug and nuzzled his neck. He could feel Kei smiling slightly against his silver hair, wrapping his arms around Levs back. "It still surprises me when you sass me, you used to not even notice it when I was being sarcastic", Kei murmured, softly breathing in the strawberry scent of the shampoo they both used. Lev grinned broadly and his grip around the other boy tightened. He let out a little hum and placed a soft kiss against Keis throat. The blonds grip on him tightened for a second and Lev imagined the red blush spreading on his boyfriends face. 

"So, why didn't you hear me, when I called you?", Kei mused absentmindedly, playing with Levs hair. They had just stood there for a bit in comfortable silence. "I was listening to songs you told me to listen to", Lev answered lazily. Kei chuckled a bit at the tired tone of the middle blocker and moved them until they fell onto the bed. Lev grinned broadly again and wrapped his arms around Keis waist and spooned the smaller one. He hid his face in the others neck and breathed in deeply. Kei smiled softly, closing his eyes in contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on some chat thing I saw once.
> 
> Dammmn, this world needs more LevTsukki, my precious tols. Also, Transboy Tsukki is undebatable. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Shirabu, no(ShiraGoshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Or you could toughen up and just be honest with your feelings?"

Goshiki was smiling widely as he was talking with Ushijima, who was presumably giving the first year tips on his spikes. His eyes sparkled with joy and there were little wrinkles under them as his smile spread across his whole face. His black lashes were long and thin and his nose seemed kinda small and boopable. His thin, kissable lips were apart and revealed shiny, white teeth behind them. 

Woah, whoa wait!

Shirabu squeezed the volleyball in his hand and could almost feel the air in it begging to be let out under his fingers. The setter cursed the warmth of his cheeks, as he couldn't turn his gaze away from the future ace. “Shirabu?“, Tendou questioned the younger. They were actually supposed to be practicing spikes, but the second year setter was out of it, apparently. The red head followed Shirabus stare and noticed Ushijima and Goshiki talking. 

Tendous head snapped back to Shirabu with such speed he hurt his neck slightly. But it was worth seeing Shirabu all tensed up and blushing with a frown on his face. “What’s this~?“, he sing songed, regarding the other with a smirk on his face. Shirabus gaze was still on Goshiki and he didn't give Tendou a glance as he replied, his voice dripping with venom. 

"Shut. Up"

Tendou pulled a face. "Yikes" the red head shook out his hands, smirk ever present. "I didn't know you liked guys, Shirabu. I'm shook" at this Shirabus head snapped over to look at Tendou. "Is that really coming from you? You were staring at Semi-sans ass not too long ago", the second year Setter bit back, holding eye contact with the older middle blocker. Tendou smirked, hands still in a weird position from his shaking before. If looks could kill, the red head would be long dead. Shirabu was glaring at him, volleyball still being squeezed. 

A giggle cut the tension growing between them and Shirabus head snapped back to Goshiki. The first year was giggling, eyes squeezed shut and a hand covering his mouth. The volley was dropped in surprise, which went unnoticed in the gym. A bright red blush spread across Shirabus face as his jaw went slack at the gorgeous sound. "That's it, I'm killing him", the setter announced and started turning away to finally practice his tosses. "Or you could toughen up and just be honest with your feelings?", Tendou suggested, one hand on his hip, the other with the palm turned upwards lifted. Shirabus blush deepened a little as he picked up a volleyball.

"K-killing is easier..."

Tendou laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/159593969837/person-a-smiles-person-b-blushes-slam
> 
> haha, kinda short, sry
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	8. Satan(ShiraYaha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can people think you're actually cute  
> When you're really Satan

“I don’t get it“, Shirabu said as Yahaba sat down at the table with a few drinks, distributing them between the other captains sat. “What?“, Ennoshita asked, already regretting having come here. Futakuchi raised a questioning eyebrow. Terushima happily sipped his drink, looking on for now. Shirabu stared at Yahaba sat in front of him, squinting. 

“How can people believe you're actually cute“, he started, watching the other setters confused expression, “when you're actually Satan“. Futakuchi snorted and earned himself an elbow to the ribs. Terushima sat his drink down, laughing. Ennoshita hid his smile behind a hand. “Also, you're flirting methods suck ass. How come girls are still flirting with you?“, Shirabu sighed, leaning back in his chair. Futakuchi outright laughed now and leant on Terushima for support. 

“Aww, are you jealous, Shirabu? Don’t worry, my bisexual heart beats for volleyball only right now“, Yahabas voice was strained, but his smile came ever so easy over his face as he leant his head on his hand. Shirabus eyebrow twitched in anger and the two exchanged a heated stare. “Then you should try to do a better job on the court“, Shirabu bit back. Shigerus eye twitched and his smile faltered for a second, before it came back on his face. “I don't know, Shirabu. Wasn't it you who got beat by Karasuno in the semi-finals this time?“, Yahabas voice was like dripping honey, but hit its target like an axe. Ennoshita chuckled lightly and pat Shirabus shoulder. The setter shrugged him off and crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his lips out in an almost pout. Yahaba raised an expectant eyebrow waiting for a response. 

“The sexual tension is rising…“, Terushima whispered to Futakuchi, not expecting the two setters to hear him. Their heads snapped around to the bleached blond and fear rose up in him as Futakuchi snickered. “No, no, Terushima has a point. You two should start dating, finally“, Futakuchi grinned, looking at Ennoshita from the corners of his eyes. Yahabas eyebrow rose higher in agitation. “Finally?“, he asked, a bittersweet smile on his face that meant danger. But the other two captains ignored that. G“Please, your bisexual heart beats for something other than volleyball too“, Terushima wiggled his eyebrows, vaguely gesturing towards Shirabu. Yahaba made a disgusted face and Shirabu let out an offended huff.

“Terushima, Futakuchi. Leave them be. They’ll move at their own pace“, Ennoshitas voice was cold as he stared Futakuchi dead in the eyes. The latter raised a challenging eyebrow, but let up for now, sipping his drink. 

-

“Oi, Futakuchi! Look!“, Terushima gasped and hit Futakuchis shoulder hard. G“Ouch! What was that for?“, the brunet asked, turning to his friend. Then he saw. Futakuchi bumped his shoulder against, Ennoshitas. “Pay up“, he demanded, pointing forward, so Ennoshita knew what he meant. 

Shirabu and Yahaba got outside a cafe, holding hands. Yahaba bent down to press a cheeky kiss to Shirabus cheek in that moment. The smaller setter blushed and turned towards Seijohs captain. A quick peck was pressed to Yahabas lips that left them both blushing.

Ennoshita groaned and got out his wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, yeah salty pretty setters. This is kinda short and weird, but yeah... 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	9. Vending machine(KuroTsukiLev)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nationals were weird and it was only the first day. Many strong players from different schools had gathered here and that meant... alphas.
> 
> (Omegaverse; alpha Kuroo and Lev, Omega Tsukishima)

Kei bent down to retrieve his drink from the vending machine, fully aware of the murmurs and stares directed to his ass. He gritted his teeth as his fingers wrapped around the bottle. 

Nationals were weird and it was only the first day. Many strong players from different schools had gathered here and that meant... alphas. They were just seemingly everywhere and the stench made Kei want to rather inhale his own teams scent than the sweaty smell of this place. Kei was sure at least three people were trying to come over to him only to be glared at from one of Karasunos own alphas. And that was only him. Yamaguchi and Yachi had it way worse. 

Even now, as Kei stood to his full height again, he saw an alpha approaching from the corner of his eye. Prepared to turn him down the worst and most degrading way possible, Kei turned his head lightly to look at him. The alpha seemed to gloat at the attention and smiled. Kei glared at him, but was startled when arms wrapped around his waist a familiar scent filling his nose and a loud voice in his ear. 

"Tsukki!!"

Lev had his arms wrapped snug around the omegas waist, nuzzling his neck lightly. Kei had grown since the last time he saw the hyperactive alpha, but Lev was still taller and he was kinda glad for that. Even if he'd never admit it. Kei sighed in mild relief and was kinda glad he couldn't smell Tetsurou anywhere near except on Lev. The older alpha would have went wild. Ah, though Kei didn't know how Lev would act from there. 

The other alpha stood his ground, standing a few feet from them. He was coldly glaring at Lev. A soft, barely there shift in Levs scent made Kei turn his head to look at the alpha hanging off of him and his breath caught in his throat. 

Levs glare was simply deadly. He was staring at the other alpha, all the while wearing a light smile on his face. His chin was lifted slightly to show off his superiority. Everything about it made it seem kind of casual. Like it was just a fact, that the other alpha would back off soon and never ever try to bother Kei again. Like it was a given Lev would be there if he dared to. It made Keis Omega instincts want whine and purr at the same time. 

Kei let neither one come through and instead nuzzled Levs neck softly, who was simply delighted at the affection he got from his Omega. The alpha seemed more unsure of himself now, fidgeting, before backing off with a glare. 

The blond turned around, Levs arms still around his waist. Lev smiled, all of his former behavior gone in a heartbeat. He just looked like a puppy now. A puppy raised by kittens. Kei held back a snort at that thought but smiled. "Hey", the Omega let a soft smile on his face and put his arms on Levs shoulders lazily. 

"Hey~", Lev greeted excitedly, nuzzling his nose with Keis. The Omega crinkled his nose and denied the giddiness inside at the show of affection. "Where's Kuroo-san?", the blond asked absentmindedly, scanning the hall behind Lev for any sign of that black bed hair. Lev chuckled, burying his nose in Tsukkis hair, inhaling the comforting scent of the Omega. "He's somewhere with Bokuto-san, dunno if he'll even come here", Lev hummed lowly, his words slurring slightly. At this point, Kei pressed the alpha off of him. "Don't just fall asleep on me", the blond complained, after Lev released him. Tsukkis arms were still lazily resting on Levs shoulders, formerly bought drink held in one hand. "Wasn't gonna...", the silver haired middle blocker exaggerated the mumble in his voice and smirked lightly. 

"Yo, Tsukki, Lev!", a familiar voice called. Kei perked up as he slightly inhaled the thick scent coming their way. Tetsurou must have just gotten out of a rut, seeing how strong his scent was. He was jogging over to them, overly enthusiastic. Kei took his arms from Levs shoulders, really subtly reaching out for Tetsurou. The captain chuckled and wrapped Tsukki up in a hug. His nose nuzzled against the omegas scent glands lightly, not enough to be scent marking or otherwise stimulating. The tall blond had his arms around Tetsurous neck and buried his face in the beyond messy hair, inhaling the scent deeply. The alpha chuckled again, tightening his grip on Kei. A small smile made its way onto Keis face. "Come on, lets go somewhere else, Levs getting impatient", Tetsurou prompted, letting his arms fall to his side. 

-

Lev grinned, as he nuzzled the back of Keis neck. The Omega was sat in his lap, Tetsurou kneeling beside them, his one hand ruffling Levs hair and the other holding him steady on Keis shoulder. The blond was placing short kisses on the older alphas lips, who happily returned them. Lev whined slightly behind them, demanding kisses. Tetsurou was the one to give in and gave the other alpha short pecks on the lips. A phone vibrated and Kei pulled his out of his pocket. He groaned, when reading the panicked text coming from Yamaguchi. "Gotta go, the match is starting soon", he explained, wrestling free from Levs arms around his waist and stood up. "I'm expecting some great blocks, yeah?", Tetsurou called fondly and placed one last kiss on Keis lips. Lev stumbled to stand up and nosed the omegas hair shortly, before they said their goodbyes and Tsukki went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, omegaverse
> 
> Omega Tsukki is a blessing, okay
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	10. Jealousy(DaiTsuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was merely… nervous. He could see Kuroo and Bokuto approaching the duo and the alphas have been pushing their borders a bit over the last week.
> 
> -  
> This is for Unchain_My_Melody! Hope you like it!
> 
> (Omegaverse; Alpha Daichi and Omega Tsukki)

Daichi silently watched from a distance. They were about to depart from another training camp with the Tokyo schools. Kei was softly conversing with Akaashi, and that was fine for Karasunos captain. The setter was a beta after all and Kei wouldn't cheat on him or anything. He was merely… nervous. He could see Kuroo and Bokuto approaching the duo and the alphas have been pushing their borders a bit over the last week. There was too much touching involved, Daichi thought. Koushi watched him knowingly, smirking. Daichi scoffed playfully at the fellow alpha and took his eyes of Kei for a second. 

He watched as Koushi offered Yamaguchi to sit together, smiling up at the freckled omega. Daichi smiled as he watched everyone settle in the bus. Noya and Tanaka were loudly conversing with Hinata, Kageyama awkwardly listening in on their conversation. Ennoshita and Kinoshita sat down together, Ennoshita softly, unconsciously caressing the scent producers on Kinoshitas wrists. Shimizu and Yachi talked quietly, the blonde omega smiling at the older girl. Asahi was conversing softly with Koushi and Yamaguchi. Narita listened in on the different conversations. 

Daichi turned to call for Kei, instantly knowing that taking his eyes of the blond omega while Kuroo and Bokuto were near had been a bad idea. Kuroo had his arm swung over the younger boys shoulder, Bokuto standing to close for Daichis liking and a hand resting on the omegas arm. Daichi took a deep breath to calm his alpha instincts and watched Keis body language, looking for discomfort. The blond looked annoyed, seeming to give only short replies. His shoulders were hunched over slightly, in an attempt to hide his scent glands, without making it to obvious. His hands were folded in front of his crotch in the way that was typical for him to do when he was nervous. 

Kuroo glanced over at Daichi, smirking. His arm moved to pull Kei closer, all the while maintaining eye contact. He was outright picking a fight. Daichi vaguely registered Akaashi sighing, before he stomped over. Keis shoulders relaxed slightly, at the sight of his rescue. He absolutely relished in that reaction. His omega relaxed, because he knew his alpha was coming. 

Daichi stopped in front of Kuroo, having pushed his way past a slightly whining Bokuto. Kuroo was smirking down at him, Daichi scowled upwards. He took a hold of the taller alphas wrist and pushed his arm away from Kei, who took a step towards his alpha. A low growl came from the back of Daichi throat as he kept up the eye contact with Kuroo and tightened his grip around the wrist to almost bruising before letting go. Kei had revealed his scent glands at the dominant sound, trying to play it off as him having looked away. But the two older alphas knew better. 

Daichi took Keis hand leading him away to the bus. Bokuto and Kuroo said their teasing goodbyes and Kei gave them one of his best glares. Sitting down next to each other in the bus, the slight tension on their shoulders lifted completely. 

The blond omega shifted away a bit, so he could comfortably lie his head on Daichi shoulder. He nudged the alphas foot with his own, looking up at him with a in question raised eyebrow. A silent ’are you all right’ came from Kei. Daichi took a moment, taking in the rare sight of his omega looking up at him. The honey brown eyes that usually looked so stoic looking at him with genuine concern. Daichi nodded, moving them so he could nose at Keis scent glands. His one hand wound its way around the omegas waist, the other playing with the short curls. A quiet, almost unheard purr came from Keis throat at the feeling of being petted. A flush worked its way onto the taller boys cheeks and ear tips and he hid his face in the side of Daichi face, nose pressed against the alphas cheek. The blonds hand raised to rest lightly on top of the captains scent glands, just lying there. 

“PDA jar!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hc that O!Tsukki loves being petted and always purrs. 
> 
> (Karasuno has a PDA jar and no one can convince me otherwise)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. How to chu a tall person(TsukiNoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 1: trip tall person  
> Step 2: catch tall person  
> Step 3: chu tall person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (How the fuck do you do italics?!)

Nishinoya Yuu had a goal to achieve. Kiss Tsukishima Kei. The tall blond was constantly teasing Yuu for using every opportunity to kiss him. Like, when he was sitting down during practice breaks or when he climbed on tables to reach Keis height. But that would end today, because Yuu had a simple three step plan(worked out with Ryuus help). Easy enough, right?

Step 1: trip tall person

Ryuu whistled softly, leant against a wall of the gym. They had a break in practice, so now was the perfect time to attack. Yuu stood close by, so he could react accordingly. Kei and Yamaguchi were about to pass by, the latter talking cheerfully about something. When they were about to pass by Ryuu, he pushed himself as subtly as he could of the wall and pushed his leg in front of Kei. The blond probably noticed Ryuu moving, since the wing spiked was bad at being subtle, but couldn't stop in time and started falling.

Step 2: catch tall person

Now it was Yuus turn to move and stopped in front of Kei, to catch him. Kei cursed when he tripped and his arms reached out for the next thing to grab. Which was Yuu. The Libero had his arms under Keis armpits, holding him up barely. The blonds hands were on his shoulders and he groaned slightly. Right now, Yuu was kinda glad that Kei didn't eat enough, because otherwise holding him up like that would be hard. "Tsukki, are you okay?", Yamaguchi asked, slightly worried, trying to not let his smile on his face. Kei just nodded, looking up at Yuu. The blond tried to struggle a bit to get up, but in this position it wasn't possible without Noyas help. The smaller one smirked lightly. 

Step 3: kiss tall person

Yuu leant in, watching as Keis face became deadpan, the moment he found out. Yuu grinned, squeezing his hands around Kei upper back once, before closing his eyes and connecting their lips. Yuu felt how Kei let out a sigh against his lips, before kissing back the best he could in this situation. This was kind of different from their usual kisses. Just because Kei was in the lower position, Yuu guessed. It was kind of exciting having a height advantage like this. Sure, they kissed in positions were Kei ended up in the lower position often, but not during practice. Yuu swiped his tongue against the blonds lips, asking for entrance. In fact, they barely kissed during practice, Yuu thought absentmindedly, because there was-

"Ew, guys, pda jar", Noya frowned at Ennoshita voice breaking through.  
"Get a room", d-did Daichi just? Yuu opened his eyes to look at a positively red Kei.  
"Oh god, there are children watching, think about Hinatas and Yachis innocence", nothing else expected from Suga.  
The two broke apart, panting lightly from the loss of air. Yuu helped Kei stand up properly again. The blond seemed embarrassed and Yuu grinned at the cute expression. 

"Stop being so gay for each other for a moment and get back to training!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of ten thousand ways this could have gone wrong during writing this, you have no idea. 
> 
> (It would have been pretty funny too, for step 1 to already fail, because Tanaka is so bad at 'subtle', but I wanted to push through with this)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Colors(OiHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru loves leaving colors on Shouyous skin
> 
> -  
> This is for XxSoraxX! Hope you like it!
> 
> [Soulmate AU ~ colors appear on your soulmates skin, when you touch them]

The ball came in contact with the nimble fingers, being sent up again immediately. Just a few seconds after it came in contact with a considerably smaller palm. Spiked across the room, it finally came in contact with the ground again soon after. 

"Nice kill, Shou-chan!", the brunet praised the small spiker. "Nice toss, Tooru!", the red headed boy gave right back, grinning. Tooru held his hands up for a high five, a lopsided smile on his lips. Shouyou grinned, slapping their hands together. 

They both watched as the bright yellow colors splashed across their hands. Tooru kept hold of one of Shouyous hands, his other trailing up his soulmates arm, leaving behind a trail of colors. The bright yellow changed over to a light blue, similar to the sky on a sunny spring day. Shouyou smiled at the colors coating his arm. 

He gave Toorus hand a squeeze, his free hand lightly resting on the brunets upper arm. Smiling, the red headed spiker drew a little volleyball on his soulmates shoulder. The light grass green seemed kind of unnatural on Toorus tan skin, but so perfect at the same time. 

Shouyous smile seemed to brighten without getting bigger. Tooru just watched the others features as he stared at the little volleyball. The thing that connected them most - beside being soulmates. 

"Lets go home for today, yeah?", Shouyou offered, looking up at Tooru. The latter nodded softly.

—

They sat curled up on the couch, watching a movie that was on TV this night. Toorus exams had just finished and Shouyou had the weekend free of his part time job. The light of the television was the only light in the room, reflecting on their eyes. 

Shouyou had his legs thrown over Toorus lap, the latter arms wrapped around his waist. The small spiker absentmindedly doodled on his soulmates exposed forearm. He had always found it hilarious, how the stylish looking Tooru had no fashion sense whatsoever. The brunet had almost thrown a tantrum, when Shouyou had laughed and said that Tobio was more fashionable than him. 

Tooru had pushed up Shouyous shirt a bit, rubbing his thumb over the smaller ones hipbones. A comforting circle of orange formed on that spot. 

These calm moments weren't as rare as they seemed. Almost after every time they practiced volleyball together, when they had free days like this or on weekends they'd curl up on the couch and have movie marathons and take turns choosing the movie. 

—

Tooru probably loved the colorful red in the shape of his lips the most on Shouyous skin. He always had to hold back from tracing the shapes with his finger, since it would smudge that way. 

The small middle blocker panting lightly and leaving smiliar red kiss marks on Tooru was a huge bonus point. The brunet loved having Shouyou sat on his lap and kiss at his neck, while Tooru was trying to get them out of their clothes. 

Most of all it was adorable to see Shouyou trying to cover up the colors with make up the next morning for work. Sometimes the colors stayed longer than one or two hours and in those cases Shouyou had to at least cover up the red marks on his skin. 

It was one of those mornings and Tooru just silently leant against the door frame watching his small soulmate. Shouyou fumbled, standing on a stool to properly see the marks on his neck that couldn't be covered with clothing. He heard Shouyou curse softly and chuckled into his hand. 

Tooru pushed of the doorframe, walking up to his boyfriend. "Here, let me", by now Tooru was sure Shouyou just didn't learn how to apply the make up on purpose. He always seemed to like it when Tooru cradled the back of his head with one hand to steady him and put the concealer on with the other. 

Shouyou let Tooru work in silence until the colors looked more like unfortunate bug bites or something, instead of kiss marks. The Setter placed a gentle kiss on his soulmates lips before leaving the bathroom. 

"Lets eat breakfast, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, yeah. I didn't really know what to write for them, but I liked this au, so I thought 'why not?'
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	13. Innocent(EnnoHaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Would you pay bail for me?'  
> 'If you were innocent, yeah'
> 
> (Stop these two before someone dies)

Yahaba was really, really close to just strangling the new first years and get on with practice. 

One of them was whining about his arms hurting from the receives, as if he never played volleyball before.   
The other was having a stare down with Kyoutani and they were probably about to have an all out fist fight.   
Another one kept complaining about Yahabas tosses and would beg Watari to toss for him without even telling Yahaba what could be done better.   
The fourth one was an angel though and just practiced normally. 

"Okay, lets have a five minute break", Yahaba clapped his hands together when he heard yet another whine from the first first year. Watari looked at the brunet in concern, but decided to keep quiet, when Yahaba fished his phone out. 

'To: Ennoshita

Would you help me hide a body? Possibly three?'

As luck would have it Ennoshita replied quickly. 

'From: Ennoshita

Sure, if you help me too. I can look up tips on Tumblr'

'To: Ennoshita

Would you pay bail for me?'

'From: Ennoshita

If you're innocent, yeah'

'To: Ennoshita

I'm always innocent'

'From: Ennoshita

Yeah, and you also didn't just ask me to help you hide three bodies'

'To: Ennoshita

Then please give me a reason to not murder someone today'

'From: Ennoshita

We can't fuck if you're in prison'

Yahaba choked on his own spit and coughed. Kyoutani looked questioningly at him. "Nothing", Yahaba choked out, quickly typing a reply and putting his phone away. 

'To: Ennoshita

Thanks, bae'

-

Ennoshita and Yahaba collapsed on the couch together, cuddling up, happy they showered in school after practice. "Your new first years are annoying I take it?", Ennoshita mumbled, running his hand through Yahabas soft locks. The other captain released a confirming hum and cuddled up close to his boyfriend, laying his head on the ravens shoulder. 

They sat together in silence, the day having been quite exhausting for both of them. The sound of the room that only consisted of their breathing was interrupted as Yahaba spoke up again. "Wait, didn't you want me to help you hide a body too?", he questioned, not moving from his position at all. "Tanaka and Nishinoya", Ennoshita seethed through gritted teeth. A hand was suddenly patting his face. "I feel you", the creampuff drawled and smiled lazily at his pun. Ennoshita smirked, fingers dancing across his boyfriends side. Yahaba shivered at the contact and in anticipation of what was to come soon. 

"Want to feel me in a different way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awful and rushed and I'm not really sorry.
> 
> How Yahaba came out to his team on accident:
> 
> Oikawa: let's get this straight *grabs Yahaba and pulls him in front of him*
> 
> Yahaba: try again BItch
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	14. Height(3rd Gym)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo are jealous because they used to be the tall guys of the training camp with their above average height and then in their third year these two bean pole first years (aka Lev and Tsukki) come along and are so frickin tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what the pairing for this is actually. Theres the established AkaBokuKuro and Kuroo pining for Tsukki but the endgame would probably be actual third gym(including Hinata and Lev).

Tetsurous watched the two first years seated next to him. They were taking a break from extra practice and the members of team cat sat leant against the wall, while the owl team sat in front of them. Koutarou was reciting a story from a match in his second year, Keiji adding something in every now and then. Hinata was listening with starry eyes. 

What took up the black haired captains attention though were the two skyscrapers next to him. Tsukki had his knees bent close to his chest, while Lev was stretching his long limbs across the gym floor. The silver haired boy was complaining about receive practice, the blond just listening quietly. But not in a way that said he wasn’t interested. Tsukki always seemed to listen intently when Lev was talking and didn’t look like he got annoyed as quickly as with Hinata. 

But that wasn’t really what he was concentrating on either. It was their height. He knew Lev had him beat in that already., but… he wasn’t completely sure when it came to Karasuno beanpole. Usually, him and Koutarou were one of the tallest guys at training camp, so of course it pissed him off that suddenly such tall first years appeared out of nowhere. Yaku seemed happy though, that both Shrimpy and the libero from Karasuno were smaller than him. 

“Hey, Tsukki, how tall are you?”, Tetsurou said it, before he actually realized it, which was weird, that only happened with Keiji and Koutarou usually. Lev and Koutarou stopped in their sentences and looked at the captain. Tsukki raised an irritated eyebrow at that, as if he had been asked that question one too many times. “Don’t call me that. Why do you want to know?”, the blond almost seethed, grumbling, lightly. The irritated frown on his face was cute. It wasn’t a new realization for Tetsurou that the first year was cute, but he was still thrown off by it. “Because I need to know if you’re taller than me!”, he reasoned, whining slightly. Tsukki sighed, giving in. “1,88m”, he supplied, not seeming that agitated. He seemed almost... interested. Holding back a snort at the youngers slight childishness, he continued asking. “What about Millimeters? I’m 187,7cm”. Tsukishima feigned annoyance with a small sigh. “.3”, he added. Tetsurou beamed slightly. “Ha! Not even a centimeter apart!”, he grinned. The blond tried to suppress a pout. “I’m still growing, y’know”, the younger middle blocker would deny it to the end of the universe, but he definitely /grumbled/. With a pout. 

Before Tetsurou could really appreciate the sight, Koutarou piped in, throwing himself into the other captains lap. “It’s not faaaaiiiirrr!! We used to be the tall guys at training camp!!”, he whined, rubbing his face into his boyfriends stomach. “I didn’t know the standards were so low, when Bokuto-san counts as tall”, Tsukki snickered and Lev joined in. Keiji held back a snort, eyes twinkling with mischief. Koutarou whined. “Hey, Tsukki! Respect your elders!”, the oldest of the six complained. “We’re literally two years apart. But if you want to count yourself as an ‘elder’, go ahead”, the owl-like man took another verbal hit from the blond. He whined again, hiding his face in Tetsurous stomach again. The black haired man pet his head. “Kuroooo, avenge meeee!”, Tetsurou threaded his fingers through the gelled locks, hand getting sticky. He didn’t bother starting a snark war with Tsukki, almost scared he’ll go to far again. He preferred concentrating on the man-child in his lap. He was at least used to Koutarous attractiveness. The strong muscles stretching the light blue shirt and filling it out. The three first years started a conversation again, Keiji contented with just listening. Koutarou groaned in his lap, wanting more attention. Tetsurous focus went back to him and he started massaging the back of his head. The other hummed in content and buried his head deeper. Tetsurou smiled softly, wanting to kiss his partner. 

“Let’s get back to practice, you lazy bums”, he exclaimed, pushing Koutarou off and standing up. The others followed and they split back up into the teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Its kinda weird and short, but yeah...


End file.
